A Family Reunited Through Time
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: The Jewel was complete, the wish made. Now what would happen to our favorite characters? Will they ever see each other again? Will anything ever be the same? Strange twists and happy endings await.


A Family Reunited Through Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing for either Anime/Manga series. I make no money from this and intend to do nothing more but borrow the characters to play around with. Hope you enjoy my take on the convergence of the two series.

AN: Updated and edited.

Kagome had taken the transition back to her time rather hard. She had been separated from her mate and child. Sure, the little kit was theirs by adoption, but still theirs. The adoption had turned little Shippo's hair and furry tail the same white as her mate Sesshomaru's. The final battle had happened, the jewel gone once the wish was made. She had been ripped from her home to her birth time, and nothing had felt right. One too many arguments with her mother and brother and she had left home, changing her name. The fights, you might wonder, were about her returning home pregnant and alone. She had made a friend who married her in modern times so she wouldn't have to raise her little one alone. They hadn't known that the forced travel had killed the soul of the unborn child, that it would have been born dead.

Kagome didn't know what had happened to everyone when she'd been forced away. She hadn't known that Sesshomaru had fallen into such a depression, that Shippo had been made to fair on his own again not long after she had vanished. She had no idea that her little boy had grown into himself, into a new name that came with many more. It wasn't a special day for her when it happened. She had merely been walking when the soul of Shippo, now Yoko Kurama, had gone into the human world searching for a safe harbor to heal.

In hindsight, she should have known something was odd when her little boy was born with such red hair and green eyes. She named him Shuichi, swearing to be the mother to him she couldn't be to Shippo. Her husband was a good father to her son while he lived, but they shared a room for appearances. Her heart would always be with her mate.

When she got sick, she had so wished that her mate and both her sons could be there. That she could somehow see them one last time, to say a proper goodbye. She didn't know what her son would do to save her. Nor did he know that his human mother was the Kagome who'd taken him in as hers so long ago. When her foolish boy had made his wish on the forlorn hope she had felt the change. She had gotten more than well. He had wished for her happiness, and the only true way for her to be happy would be to have the best chance of being with her loves. The forlorn hope was changing her, transforming her into an inu demon. As soon as she noticed the changes she had felt for her miko powers, and thankful to still feel them, she managed to mask her scent and glamour her appearance so no one would know. The problem now was finding a way to tell her son.

It had taken a while to get used to the powers, that had it not been her, would have been warring and trying to tear her apart. When she had been invited to the guest team along with her son - though she hadn't known that then - she had opted for a masked appearance much like Genkai had. She had trouble not laughing upon seeing how Yusuke acted. He reminded her too much of Inuyasha. To say she had been shocked, horrified, to see her baby there had been something picked up on by only Genkai and Hiei. Both had let her be, neither seeing it as their secret to tell.

She was logged as the replacement player, and with the use of her miko powers she would act as team healer. She waited till they had checked into the hotel before going out to find a place to train some more. She may have no trouble with her miko charged energy bow and arrows, but she had need of more control of her demonic abilities. When she had found a good clearing she put up a few wards, to keep her privacy, before dropping her glamour's and breathing deep. She looked similar to a black haired Sesshomaru in appearance; though she was more feminine looking than her mate. She had few markings, but they would complement his well. Her claws dripped an acid that she spent the next several hours working to utilize into a whip like she had seen her mate. She hadn't worried about practicing her demon form that night as it was one of the first things she had focused on learning when she had gotten out of the hospital. She may not be as large as her mate, but she was still a good size. She planned on saving sword fighting until she managed to find her mate; she felt the connection to him in this new form so she knew he was out there somewhere.

When she returned she had a small, quiet conversation with Genkai; though she had a feeling Hiei was listening in. She knew watching the fights would be hard, but she would have to. She had also been informed of the likely chance she would need to replace Genkai before the end of the tournament. They both had a little laugh over the way Yusuke talked in his sleep before they turned in for the night. The following day she would be in the stands, waiting to heal when she could.

When she saw Koto she giggled, reminded of her Shippo as she waited for the teams to come out. She was nervous about seeing what would happen, knowing her team was up first. Upon seeing Yusuke still asleep she slapped a palm to her face, sighing in exasperation as she shook her head. Waiting for the match to start, she was rather startled when she recognized the youki of the demon who sat beside her. She heard a whispered "Mate. Finally. Hn." and turned to sigh, a bit needy as she saw Sesshomaru. He turned his head to her and smiled as much as he ever did. She let out a giggle, hand covering her mouth when she heard Jakken trying to find him. That little idiot was so devoted it was creepy.

"Kagome, it has been a long time. We must talk when it is safe." That said he turned to face the fight as it started, barely flinching when he felt her hand rest on his arm. He wondered if she was surprised to see him in a dress shirt and slacks. He had taken to some of the modern fashions, a way of connecting to his mate. When he felt her fingers trace up his arm to where it had once been severed he closed his eyes briefly, trying not to think about what had brought about that incident. It might not have been the best place, considering his public persona, but he didn't hesitate slipping his arm around his mate, a wider smile barely visible on his face.

They were perhaps lucky everyone was focused on the match, or things could have gotten sticky if Kurama had seen them. She cringed a bit during Kuwabara's fight, but found she was impressed with the boys showing. She might have to see if Sesshomaru would help her offer some more training to the boy. They both giggled when the boy went to yell at his friend instead of getting back in the ring. When the next battle started she tensed, nervous for their son. She even whispered who he was, as far as she knew, to her mate. When the battle started it seemed fine, until he appeared to give in to the other person. When her mate caught the stalking shadow near her, he let out a growl and took care of it as their son took out his opponent. In the end she was glad to see him so mildly wounded. She would also make it a point to tell him who and what she was now. They watched in interest when Hiei's fight started. When his battle was over she knew she would have to talk him into allowing her to heal him. The fight with Chu brought a lot of giggles to her and a twitching smile to Sesshomaru's lips. When it was all said and done they moved to meet the team, her first priority being to step up the Hiei. "If you will allow, I can heal your arm." Her voice was quiet.

When the boy looked skeptical Sesshomaru spoke quietly. "I have seen her heal before. I can promise that she will not purify you." His lips twitched a bit. "Slipping a subjugation bead necklace around your neck on the other hand..." He sighed and tugged at the beads around his neck. "Well, that's what I get for mating a miko."

She twitched at how he saw the necklace and fairly hissed the words sit boy at him. She smirked down at where he was now plastered to the ground, missing the look on her sons face. "No need to worry about those, I've only had to use them on this one and his idiot of a little brother. I offer my healing to any who need it in the team." When she heard the growling from the now standing Inu, she merely crossed her arms and stared up at him.

At the large confusion this caused the whole team they decided on returning to their room for healing and explanations. The healings were rather simple and when they were done she was pulled into her mate's lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She started by dropping her glamour before speaking. "I was dragged into the feudal era when I was 15 through the well on my family shrine. Due to mistakes made on my part, and Inuyasha, the jewel that had been in my body had been shattered. We came across a monk, a slayer with a two tailed fire cat, my mate Sesshomaru and his annoying servant, later his human ward, and the little orphaned kitsune that we would adopt not long before the final battle. Collecting the shards of the shikon no tama was a long and difficult quest. We made friends and enemies along our journey. When the final battle was over and the jewel complete I made a wish. Unfortunately for me and those I had met, I was forcefully tossed back to my birth time. I didn't remain at home long. My mother didn't take kindly to my mating a demon and being pregnant. It may have been different if my mate had come back with me, but as it was the fighting got too much and I made myself a new life. A friend I made married me to given my child a father, I had no way of knowing if my mate was still alive or how to find him if he was. He was a good friend and father. I got really sick and when I suddenly got better I changed, became this." She turned to look up at her mate. "Sesshomaru, what happened to Shippo? If you thought you'd find me here and that is why you came, then why isn't he here?"

They had all listened in silence, some filling in blanks with stories they had heard, others filled with questions. Kurama was remembering, staring in shock at the woman who claimed to be Kagome, the woman whose story at the end reminded several of those listening of recent events. Kurama watched the turmoil in Sesshomaru's eyes as he merely looked down and buried his face in her neck, quietly begging forgiveness. He was vaguely aware of Hiei watching him before he spoke as he hadn't for near 5 centuries. His voice was quiet, childish in its near pleading. "Momma?... Kagome Momma? Father?..." He moved towards them, slowly and doing his best to control his emotions.

The mates looked up, Sesshomaru scenting the air as he tried to make sense of the boy's words. When the scent of his power hit him the old lord of the west let out a little happy whine, moving an arm wide to afford a place for him in his arms with his mate. His eyes were starting to tint red, which accounted for his lack of speech. When his son joined the hug he held them tight, growling at anyone who even thought of approaching. It wasn't long before they were all three hugging each other fiercely, mother and son crying slightly as they lost control of their emotions.

The others watched, and then turned away as they discussed leaving the apparent family to sort things out. They decided on just that, leaving to another room to discuss what was talked about during her story. As the night wore on people went to sleep and in the case of Hiei, out for a stroll.

The little family talked through the night. Sesshomaru started by confessing how he had left Shippo when the depression from her loss became too much to handle. He had lost his mate, his son, and his lands in the course of 2 years after that final battle with Naraku. Kurama had explained how he had survived once the barrier had gone up and he had no help from the humans of their old group; how he had changed his name. His parents weren't too happy with his career choice, but Kagome had pointed out they hadn't been much better when Miroku managed to 'find' them good lodging for a night. Sesshomaru was angrier at himself for putting his son in that position than he was the profession itself. He had heard the legends and would congratulate his son's success where his mate couldn't hear; he wasn't suicidal after all. When the tale of how Kurama had ended up in the body of her unborn child, both her and Sesshomaru shared a few pain and mourning filled hugs. They had lost their second child, but had they not it was likely they would have lost or never found their first son again. There was also the possibility that if the two souls had coexisted that they would have had similar problems with him growing up as Inuyasha faced with his demon. While Kagome wanted to scold her baby boy for the wish he'd made on the forlorn hope, she couldn't force herself to do so. It was that wish that would see her with her boys for years to come. As the mates retired to rest before the fights, Kurama went in search of his friend. He had a few things Hiei might like to know.

A nervous couple watched the following day's first battle. As soon as she could heal the injured without going against the rules her mate had grabbed her tight and swiftly jumped her down to them. Kagome had enough time to heal up Kuwabara to a not so critical state before the next battle was called and two of their team was tricked out of the fight to come. The following fights were hard for the mother to watch, unable to do anything for her boy till it was all said and done. The time between the next bout of matches was spent with family time and laughing at Yusuke for Puu. When they saw the team they'd be facing next all Kagome could say was that her Sesshomaru was much better to look at, then Shishiwakamaru ever could be; this had caused her boys to smirk as the inferior looking demon walked away in haughty anger. When the next bout of fights came about Kagome could only look at what her baby had grown up into and declare him just as handsome as his father no matter how he looked. Though, she was a bit shocked at just how deadly he had become.

Healing took place that night, as well as mourning when those who could felt the passing of Genkai. Sesshomaru and Kagome helped Kurama train, advising him to try the liquid Suzuka had given him all in one go before the final match. Part of the training was to help Kagome train since she might very well have to fight in the final match. Her miko powers were up to scratch still, but her demon ones were too new and neither male wanted to lose her.

While it didn't appear that she would have to fight in the final match, watching her baby boy get hurt so badly was nearly too much. Sesshomaru had come down to hold her back from breaking the rules. When Hiei appeared to be hurt and overly exhausted after his battle as well things became harder for her. Her need, want to purify their opponents was beginning to overpower her. When it came time to go against the elder Toguro brother she could take it no longer. She told Kuwabara to sit the battle out, that she would feel safer if he watched over her son. Yes, she was tricking him a bit since Sesshomaru was there, but she had to purify something or risk her miko energy blasting out of her control and harming the innocent. When she stepped into the ring she waited until the fight was commenced before she acted.

Taking a deep breath she started moving through a few forms, a pink glow surrounding her. As the glow moved out it encompassed the ring in a large sphere. Juri felt a light tingling, but she was being considered an innocent in this sphere of miko energy. When she stopped moving she sent an oddly satisfied smirk as the sphere began to shrink at her will, its target was the elder Toguro. Her boys stared in awe as they watched the obviously demented demon begin to panic as the sphere closed in around him, cutting off any escape. It didn't matter how he contorted his body the pink energy just shrank further and further. In a matter of minutes Kagome stood alone in the ring with Juri as what was left of the elder Toguro's ashes flew off into the air. When she was declared winner she walked off towards her men, sighing and smiling in satisfaction. Her need to purify over for now, she focused on healing her son while Yusuke went up for his battle. It wasn't like he could go up for another round and she couldn't see him hurting anymore.

The final battle on the tournament was rough and had her clutching at her mate as her son ran to his friends side. Things weren't looking up, but like she had seen with Inuyasha, grief and a need to protect could pull out power they didn't know they'd had. When it was safe she moved to help heal the rest of the team, starting with Yusuke. Her son had already brought Kuwabara to her for what healing she could give him. She had heard a mumbled plea for her to leave it, something about him wanting Yukina to do it. Hiei was harder to convince that he needed help, and with her history with Inuyasha she gave up on offering. Soon after that they were all running from the collapsing stadium and preparing for the trip home.

There would be battles to come, but they would fight together. Both of the Toguro brothers would be seen before Koenma and sentenced. Genkai would receive another chance at life; at least she would get to live it out and keep Yusuke out of trouble as often as possible. Glamour's were applied to Sesshomaru and Kagome as the family returned home. It wouldn't be long before they were moving to Sesshomaru's large home, their boy talking Hiei into living with them. As everyone carried on with their lives, with surprises and battles ahead, one small family would grow. Now that Kurama, once Shippo, was truly by blood and birth and vow their son he would find himself rather happy that his parents would soon be granting him the privilege of being an older brother. For the resident fire apparition on the other hand, well Hiei wasn't looking forward to being around babies or how it would convince him to let someone tell Yukina that he was the brother she was looking for. Families would grow, friendships flourish, and time would pass as those who had been separated by time were brought together once more. What would happen next, only time would tell; between you and me, time isn't very talkative.


End file.
